


Smoke and Ashes

by TMoe1997



Series: Angel Dust: Overlord [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMoe1997/pseuds/TMoe1997
Summary: Valentino got out, just like he said he would, and now he's got a list of loose ends to tie up. And every person who associated with Angel is on that list. But before he can contend with that he must clean up the mess Angel left behind. Nothing he can't handle.
Series: Angel Dust: Overlord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058963





	Smoke and Ashes

Another day in the Pentagram, another day closer to Extermination. A day which was fast approaching for all the denizens of hell, where the sorry souls would desperately plead to the god who forsook them for mercy. For those in higher standing they didn't worry, the power they held guaranteed them safety whether it be in resources or influence. One such demon is Valentino who is currently residing back inside his studio which he had recently relieved his insubordinate employee of. He sits comfortably in his chair custom made for his incredible height. Sickly sweet red smoke swirled and coiled around the room emanating from the cigarette between his lips. He leaned forward and picked up a framed picture, taking it in his hands. It depicted Angel Dust lying suggestively on the heart-shaped bed that was inside his office, a sly smile on his face. Angel...

"You were always a pain in my ass Angel, but I liked that about you. The way you would resist me, but you always gave in. Such fire, and you were all mine. But that's the trouble with types like you, you push too far. Suddenly you think you can do better, you demand more than you give. And when you do that," he turned around to face the window behind him, "you bring down everyone around you."

Standing up he threw the picture into the trash beside his desk resulting in the sound of shattered glass on impact. Leaning against the large window that made up the entire wall he looked out on Pentagram City, and it was on fire.

"People like you Angel... just don't give a damn about consequences. Did you think that you could just take out three overlords and things would be fine? Or what? Were you planning on running things by yourself? This is why I always encouraged you to stay in the studio, to keep you humble. Sure I had to slap you around a bit but... tough love is required with people like you. But it doesn't matter now, you pushed too far and now you burn out there with the rest of them.

Pushing away from the scene of carnage outside he returned to his desk, inhaling one last breath of the cigarette before snuffing it out on the ashtray with an exhale. Picking up a remote on the table he looked across the room to a widescreen television hanging in the corner of the room. "Too bad this is all you're good for now babe, although I consider this a step up. Tell me the bad news Voxy."

The screen flickered to life at his button input, the face of the long deceased overlord flashed briefly before converting to a standard cable tv setup. It took little work but converting his ex-lover into a standard television set allowed Valentino to catch up on the events of hell while he was imprisoned. Switching immediately to channel 666 he listened in, it has been non-stop coverage for the past week and that is due in no small part to Angel's actions.

When the screen flashed back it showed an exhausted and irritated Katie Killjoy sitting by herself. "-I can't honestly tell you why I'm here. Oh yeah, because my only other option is fucking strangers on the street and I'm way too good for that. Heh, bet if Tom were here he'd make some crack at me for that, then I'd have to crack his bone again! Anyways if you're just joining us here at hell's only news station guess what? Nothing's changed. But I like seeing Tom in pain so let's cut to him and see how he's doing in the field."

The television cut to a scene Valentino recognized. It was part of the territory Velvet used to run, which was filled with trendy shopping malls and clothing stores among other businesses that appealed to her tastes. Valentino didn't know, he rarely went there outside the times she dragged him there. But even through the explosions and flames and the disheveled Tom Trench he could tell.

"Well you are a sadistic bitch Katie, and I'd tell you to burn in hell but that seems to be my job as it happens quite a lot."

"Cry me a FUCKING river Tom."

"Anyways, since I'm the only reporter now who cares about their job I'll just run down what we've been talking about all night. Velvet's territory has become a new battleground for control of the area. While there aren't a lot of new players... anymore, plenty of well-known crime families have been fighting it out while every teenager with poor fashion sense has been looting the shops for another piece to add to their growing goth collection. While this has also been seen in Vox's territory ever since he was found dead it seems that most of the fighting has moved here, most likely under the assumption that no one would try to contest them as they were busy in Vox's territory. What happened instead is a sizable portion of Pentagram City being put under constant barrage of bullets, explosions, and general mass carnage. And because me and Katie seem to be the only ones who work at Channel 666 we were tasked with coming out here to report on it all until it settles down. I suggested drawing straws but after having said straws put in a place straws should never be I was thrown out here by myself. And I'm still finding straws..."

"Amazing work Tom, you are just a shining beacon to this news studio," Katie said in a tired voice, "Now how about you do something actually important and grab me coffee from that shop behind you. The studio ran out a couple hours ago and they said I can't kill any more interns."

"And I should do this becaaaause?"

"Because otherwise the next time you come to the news room I'll rip off you $%^# and shove it so far up your #$ that you'll have to open your mouth to *&! ."

Stunned a bit, Tom Trench started backing away from the camera towards the direction of the shop, "Well, o-ok I can see you're a bit more irritable than normal and you've done enough damage down there already so... I think I'll do that while I continue to do the news. Ummm, so in related news the reason this new turf war has started is due to the re-appearance of Velvet. The overlord was long since thought missing after she disappeared when Vox and Valentino were murdered, but recently turned up dead herself alongside the body of once-popular porn star Angel Dust. These bodies were found outside the porn studios that used to belong to famed overlord Valentino, then to Angel Dust, and then back to Valentino. Yes indeed folks, while presumed murdered along with Vox, Valentino has since returned to his station and resumed control over his territory keeping the war from spreading there for now."

Tom's voice grew more and more distant as he talked, until he was fully inside the coffee shop with the door swinging shut behind him. The camera was not manned and thus left outside as it captured the burning scene with occasional audio of guns, screams, and explosions off-screen. Suddenly two random teenage imps dressed in tattered clothes wearing various piercings and dark makeup ran on screen. Both brandished Molotov cocktails.

"#$^% YOU SATANBUCKS! OVERPRICED TRASH!" one shouted lighting his Molotov.

"YEAH $%^# YOU, MY #%$ TASTES BETTER THAN YOUR MOCHA LATTE FRAPS, AND IT'S FREE!" the other shouted lighting hers.

Tossing them, the bombs made a perfect arc into the window and the shop immediately burst into flames, and inferno blasted out and into the sky. The imps cheered as they rushed off-screen again to resume their delinquency elsewhere. Only a moment later Tom was seen breaking through the door screaming in pain seconds before the shop collapsed in on itself.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEEE?!"

The channel cut to Katie laughing and pounding the news room desk before Valentino shut off the television in annoyance.

"This town has gone to shit because of you, and with Extermination Day in a couple days I don't have the time to undo the damage," Valentino muttered to himself. "Besides," he got up from his seat again and headed to the elevator across the room, "I have my own matters to attend to."

Getting in he made his way down to the main floor where the doors opened up to a nervous-looking and heavily sweating demon. He looked up at Valentino and gave a startled yelp, "M-Mr. Valentino! I was just, umm, just about to go to your office s-sir. We ha... have a problem on the floor. The new hire she- she's killing the guests."

"New hire?" Valentino asked confused before his face turned to anger. Grabbing the demon and pulling him up to his face he snarled, "Did you put that bitch on the stage? I told you to break her in you incompetent shit!"

"I DID I DID! I swear Mr. Valentino she was totally complicit with all the commands I gave her, said all the words you told me to look out for. I thought she was ready so I sent her on to see how sh-"

Valentino interrupted him, "You went over my head? I told you to get me first, not send on her on! God dammit!" He threw the demon back onto the ground then pulled a gun out from his coat. The demon raised his hand and tried to beg but Valentino already pulled the trigger scattering his brain across the floor. "Now someone clean this shit up and throw him outside! And NOONE goes into the main floor until I say so!"

It was only a couple days ago that this building was empty and under disrepair when Angel and Velvet confronted each other. Now it was back in full function, thanks to certain favors from one demon in particular. "A gift, for being such an amazing actor. Better than some cheap trophy is it not?" Valentino hated to admit it but the place looked a little nicer than it used to and it has been drawing in more attention lately. Whether that was Alastor's work as well he didn't care to dwell too long on. His mind was elsewhere.

When he pushed open the double doors leading into the showroom he was greeted by his guards forming a circle around the edge of the room, all guns pointed to the figure handcuffed to the pole on the center stage. A couple bodies with open neck wounds lay on the ground spilling blood onto the floor intermingling with spilt booze. One of the guards out of the lot walked up to Valentino.

"We tied her up as soon as we got in Valentino sir, we found her tearing out the guests throats," he gestured to the bodies on the ground, "and now the ones who survived are demanding their money back."

This caused Valentino's eye to twitch, if there was one thing he hated more than someone he couldn't control it was damages to his business. His typical response to such a demand would be to laugh in their face, or to shoot them, but when he considers how much his business has suffered lately...

"Give it to them, with my sincerest regards that it won't happen again. If there were any VIP guests here tonight send them home with a girl of their choice, on the house."

"H-How very generous of you sir."

"I'm in a giving mood, now see that it gets done and leave us alone for a moment. If anyone else comes in direct them to the private rooms, and when I leave have the staff set up for the night shifts, I am going to be a while."

"Yes sir."

The guards left the room, taking the bodies with them leaving just him and the worker behind. Valentino locked the doors from inside to make sure none of the usual patrons could interrupt him. Cracking his neck he disrobed his coat and laid it on the bar countertop then walked right in front of the main stage. He glared down at the demon for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists as he thought on what to do with her. Noting her unconscious state he decided on his first course of action. Winding back his right hand he sent down a hook that sent her off her knees and bounced her head onto the stage.

This resulted in a few coughs from the demon as she shakily rolled herself back onto her knees and looked up at Valentino's fiery eyes. She chuckled a little and spat blood onto the stage.

"Oh sorry Mistah V, have I been a bad girl?" Cherri mockingly questioned.


End file.
